Blu & Jewel life in Rio
by Blu and jewels adventure
Summary: This story tells us whats happening whit Blu and Jewel in there lifes togeter in Rio rainforest, This story takes place after First Rio movie wen thay got reliced to the jungel, how ever rio 2 will not take place, hope you enjoy it,
1. Freedom and visit a friend

chapter1

Life couldn't get better for Blu & Jewel, they were finally free to live together forever,

After flying of happiness Jewel landed on a branch, and took a large deep breath before she yelled

''Fresh air can you believe it Blu'', she yelled at Blu in happiness that was still in the air flying, and agreed

''yeah i can't believe i missed this'', Blu said. and continued to fly in circles

'' Blu come down to me, i know you're excited of flying, but we need to search for a nest to live in'' Jewel said. Blu listened to Jewel and nodded in agreement

Both the macaws took of to find a nest to live in. After a while of searching they found one close to the aviary and the watch tower so they could be safe from harm,

Blu said. ''This one looks nice don't you think Jewel''. Blu asked his girlfrind

''It's perfect Blu'', Jewel Jewel agrred and put a smile on her face

Both shared a quick kiss, ''I love you Jewel''. Blu said after breaking the kiss. ''I love you to Blu'', Jewel said whit more smile on her beak.

''It's still early what do you want to do my little angel''. Blu asked

''Well we can visit Rafael we haven't seen him since we escaped from the smugglers''. Jewel proposed, ''Sounds good to me'', Blu said.

Both Macaws took off to Rafael's & Eaves Hollow. After a six minutes of flying they arrived to where the toucans lives. Both Blu & Jewel saw the two older love birds chatting while keeping an eye on the kids. Blu followed by Jewel and landed behind the adult Toucans

''Hello there do i interrupt something'', Blu said with a nervous voice. Rafael turned around and smiled at the macaws.

''Hey your alive, i never thought i never see you lovebirds again'' Rafael said with mutch happy tone.

''Yeah we're alive and free again and booboo here now flyes''. Jewel said while looking at her wing, tahn turnd to Blu and smiled

'' Wow you found the rythm, Congratulations Blu i knew you would find it'' Rafael said and smiled.

''Yeah i feel it and it's the second best feeling in te world'' Blu said and closed his eyes while putting his wing on his hart.

''realy what is the best felling then'' Rafael asked

'' Oh come on you shuld know what the best feeling in the world is''. Blu said and pointed at Eav.'

'' What you are you saying Eav is giving you the best feeling in the world''. Rafael said with a little frustrated tone.

Blu slammed his wings at his forehead. _''Stuped'_' Blu said to him self

''No love you fool'' Blu said to Rafael.

''Oh that hehe sorry for being an old fool'' Rafael said and laughed Rafael looked at Eav before turning back to Blu.

''Let me ask you two a question if you don't mind''. Rafael said.

''go ahead, we don't mind at all'' both the macaws said at the same time.

''Well what actually happened, and how did you escape''? Rafael wondered.

''Well you see after you all had left the plane , i couldn't leave because i couldn't fly and Jewel said hey don't worry we'll get out this together , just then Nigel attacked me, she tried to help but Nigel punched her in the wall causing a cage to fall on her wing breaking it''. Blu said while pausing.

Rafael showed concern in his face, and asked

''What happened then Blu''. Rafael asked. ''Well Remember the extinguisher is used to pop my cage'', Blu asked Rafael.

''I Remember yeah, Rafael said and thought back to the moment.

''Well i hooked it on Nigel's talons and blasted him out of the plain and into the propeller''. Blu said and paused again

''Wow your amazing Blu'' Rafael said happy.

''But after the ugly rat hit the propeller the plain started to crash and Jewel fell from it, i just couldn't let her fall so i joined her and told her how i felt, well not the L word but i told her i will not let you go we're chained to each other birds remember. She gave me a kiss while falling to ours death, but my hart started to pound more and more and i instantly knew it was the rhythm you talked about and next thing i knew i was flying, and carry us to safety''. Blu said and finished the story to Rafael.

Rafael was stunned, ''wow amigo, you are truly amazing'', Rafael said

''He sure is that's why i fell in love with him no one has ever done something like Blu did to me''. Jewel said with a smile on her beak.

''Well its was great to see you alive but its getting late it's time to put the kids to sleep''. ''Awww'' said all of the toucan kids.

Kids listen to your father'' Ever said with a strict voice.

Blu and Jewel have flew to their hollow, it took three minutes to fly between Rafael's & Eaves to Blu & Jewels Hollows.

''Oh god I'm so exhausted'', said Blu and let out a yawn. ''Same here'' Jewel said and also let out a yawn.

Both of the macaws laid down in the nest and put a wing on each others.

''Goodnight my angel sleep tight'', Blu said and fell asleep

''Goodnight My Prince'', Jewel said and also fell asleep

A/T There we go end of chapter one hope you liked it and pleace rivew if you liked it or not so i know so i can make it better ;)


	2. Peace full day

A/T here's chapter 2 hope its hope you like what's so far

Morning time has arrived at Rio,Jewel woke up warped in blu,s wing. She watched him sleep for a little while before she decided it's time from him to wake up.

''Wake up my handsome blueberry'' Jewel said with a low voice tone. Blu opened his eye and was welcomed with a smile from Jewel.

''Morning my sweet little angel''. Blu greeted when he opened his eyes. ''Jewel do you want breakfast? Blu wondered

''I would love to have breekfast'' Jewel said pleased.

'' Great i fly and get you the sweetest mango i can find' Said Blu.

Blu then took of from the hollow to a nearby mango tree and collected two mangoes for him and to his lovely girlfriend would share

In the meantime while Blu was a way to get her breakfast she was thinking of Blu, she said to her self ''_ i'm so luck i have him it's feels like i known him all my life'' _right after her thouht about Blu he touched down whit two mangos in his tallons.

''I'm back my love''. Blu said and gave Jewel her mango. Jewel whit a smile on her beak acepted the mango and started to eat it, as well for Blu. After a while of eating, Jewel asked Blu aomething.

'' Blu do what do you want to do today''? wondered Jewel

''Hm i don't know really i haven't thought about what we can do'' Blu said whit an soft voice.

'' Hm we can just enjoy your time alone together'', Blu proposed.

'' Sounds good to me, hey lets fly around a little'' Jewel asked . Blu looked a little confused but agreed whit Jewel.

'' Okey where do we head off to'' Blu asked.

''I Don't know lets just have a look around the neighborhood we haven't really explored it yet''. Jewel said,

Blu agreed and both of the macaws flew out of the hollow and started to explore the protected area of the jungle

''Look Jewel there's a pond for us to clean ourselves'' Blu said and pointed to its direction

''Yea and it's close to our home'' Jewel said

Both of the macaws stopped at the pond and, without queue Blu dived in the pond yelling. '' canon ball''. Blu dived right in the pond splashing some water on Jewel.

Jewel gave Blu a look wen he looked at Jewel whit an and smiled and covered his beak whit his wings.

'' You will wish you didn't did that Blu'', Jewel siad and started splashing water on Blu, Blu started to lauth and triped on a rock at the botem of th pond, he tried to stand up by was privented by Jewel.

'' had enough yet pet'' Jewel siad whit teasing voice,

'' stop please stop i can't breathe'' Blu said laughing.

'' sorry i can't hear you all only hear your laughter'' Jewel said with a teasing voice

after a little time Jewel stopped splash water at Blu and looked at him and gave him a kiss on his cheek, witch Blu accepted

'' Oh Jewel why did you do it. Blu said smiled. Jewel laughed and said.

''Well next time make sure you don't splash water at me while diving in the pond, or it will happen again'' Jewel said with an teasing voice. Blu couldn't help but blush at Jewel. Afther a time oth the macaws got up from the pond and laid down on a branch which was above the pond. ( This is the same pond that blu & Jewel sings on with their chicks in the end of rio 1)

After several hours the sundown has made it to Rio making the sky orange. Blu opend his eys and saw that it's getting late. he stood up on his talons and turnd to Jewel that was to the left from him. ( same as in the ending scene of Rio 1 when they sings)

''Jewel it's ggetting late shall we fly back home ''? Blu asked Jewel. Jewel opend her eyes and watched the sky before turning to Blu that was to the right of her

'' yeah you're right it's getting late let's head home'' Jewel agreed

Both of the macaws flew off the branch and to their hollow it took about 5 minutes to fly back from the pond to their nest.

''Ah blu this was a wonder full day'', Jewel said

''It sure was my beloved Angel''. Blu said with a soft voice

'' Aww your so cute when you says that''. Jewel said and hugged Blu.

Blu accepted the hug and kissed her on the cheek.

'' you want some dinner Jewel''?. Blu asked

''Yeah but this time i go get the food, i can't let you do everthing her, you don't want to turn in to Rafaael do you '' Jewel said and lathued, and looked at Ble. Jewel was about to take of but Böu stoped her.

''Jewel before you go i want to ask you something'', Blu said and started to get nervous.

''What is it Blu is something wrong'', Jewel asked and started to get worried.

'' No no nothing is wrong i just wanted to see if you ready to become my oficial mate'' Blu said and gulped and took large breaths cause he is so nervous. Jewel was so shocked as Blu asked her this question and forgot about the food. It took a time for Jewel to answer almost an entire minute of silence. Then Jewel bursted out in tears and run to Blu and huged him tight and said.

''Of course I want to be your mate''. Jewel said while crying her eyes out and on to Blu's feathery stomach, The Hug lasts for what seemed hours, thay broke the hug and Blu said

''why don't we both have a fun night just you and me''. Blu than whispered something in Jewels ear and those words made Jewel blush

a/t End of chapter two, hoped you liked it and stay turnd for next chapter will be Please review to me and i will see if there's something that must be proved, Etc my English is horrific i know so don't tell me i spelled words wrong or put some words at wrong sentence


	3. The new's

Chapter 3

A/T What Blu & Jewel Did the night will not appear due to RIO being a family movie.

The sunrise have hit Rio De Janeiro. In the local jungle. A certain blue macaw couple was still asleep due to their wild night. However Jewel was the first to wake up due to here feeling a little ill. Jewel wondered why she was feeling ill. Jewel looked to her left and saw Blu still in a peaceful sleep, she didn't want to wake him up but felt forced due to her feeling ill but

''Blu wake up'' Jewel said with a sad voice. Blu woke up on the call of his mate,

'' Good morning sweetie'' Blu said and have Jewel a kiss on her cheek, Blu roce up onto his talons and walked to the hollow entrance and looked out and studying he's surroundings before turning back to Jewel and asked.

''Hey it's late morning how long did we sleep and why''?. Blu said with a little confused face

''Well after a night like that i'm not surprised we sleep late'' Jewel said sarcastic

''Jewel you sounded concern when you woke me up is something wrong'' Blu said worried.

'' Eh yeah i feel a little ill right now'', Jewel said a little sad.

''Hey hey don't worry it's probably nothing serious i hope '' Blu said and turn'd to the hollow entrance

'' Im going to go and get breakfast you want some''. Blu said and turned to Jewel and

waited for answer. However when Blu Turned to face Jewel he became more worried as Jewel started screamed in pain.

'' OW! my stomach it's hurts very much, Blu dont go i need you here'' Jewel said while starting to tear up. Blu Ran to comfort Jewel, and couldn't help but also started to tear up .

'' Jewel please don't cry you making me cry as well'' Blu said and wiped a tear whit his left wing to tear up as well, Blu looked at Jewel and proposed an idea,

Blu took a deep breath before speaking.'' Jewel if you want i take you to Tulio so he check on you and find what's wrong with you''. Blu asked his mate.

Jewel looked at Blu with and little annoyed look in her eye but agreed with blu

''Ok it's probely for the best '' Jewel agreed

''Ok then let's go'' Blu said and smiled at Jewel and walked to the entrance of the the macaws took off from there hollow and was heading to the aviary.

Ten minutes has passed and Blu and Jewel has now arrived at the aviary.

Blu and Jewel flew through a open window and landed on a desk futher in to the room. The room was empty so Blu flew to the next hall way and in to the main room and saw Tulio treat a badly injured bird. Blu let out a squeak noise to get Tulio attention. Tulio Turned and saw Blu and greetedhim with a smile.

'' Hi there Blu what brings you here, Tulio asked, Blu used the top feathers of his left wing using it like a finger, he pointed at the room Blu & Jewel came in thru the window . Tulio was a little confused, and looked at Blu white and confused look on his face.

'' What what is it boy what do you see, Tulio said white and sarcastic voice

'' Oh come on i'm not a dog you stupid man. Blu said to himself.

Blu took of and flew in front of Tulio and pointed at the door and yelled. Tulio now understood what Blu was trying to tell him.

Tulio ran to the door and steeped in the room Blu & Jewel entered before. Tulio was surprised to see Jewel, but turns to Blu who no have landed a desk behind him. Blu rolled his eyes and took a piece of paper and a pen.

''always have to do this to get them ti understand me''. Blu said slightly annoyed

Blu wrote, Jewel has pain her stomach can you check on her. Tulio was amazed to see Blu write .Tulio took the paper Blu wrote on and read it. '' sure i will, ''Jewel come with me this will only take a moment'' Tulio said and lowered his arm right arm for Jewel to hop on Blu was about to follow but was stopped by Tulio

'' Blu im sorry but you can't follow us you must wait here until the check up is complete okey''. Tulio said. Blu nodded and flew back to the desk. Tulio took off to the treatment room to check on Jewel. Blu was worried and nervous. Blu hopped Jewel to be okay.

''what is taking so long it's feels like they have been gone forever''Blu said to him self

''Oh here we go I'm paranoid and i don't know why''!

four minutes later Tulio came back with Jewel and had a very big smile on his face,

'' Jewel i will let you tell Blu the news'''. Tulio said white mutch happy voice

Tulio left the room closing the door behind him and yelled and screamed.

'"YES YRS IT'S DON'' ... his voice was out of earshot from Blu & Jewel. Blu could not

wonder.'' why is he so happy''?. Blu asked Jewel. Jewel watch Blue with much happiness in her eyes and ran forward Blu and took him in her wings and started to cry in happiness. Blu Couldn't help but asked.

'' Jewel what is happening and what the heck is going on, you making me crazy right now'' Blu said with and annoyed face

after a while of crying of joy, Jewel broke the hug and answered Blu.

'' Blu Your are going to be''... Jewel pause and continued after Blu yelled.

'' Be what be what tell me''! Blu Yelled and started to get frustrated

Blu took his both wings over his beak, as he realized he was yelling at Jewel for nothing after a half minute of silence Jewel spoke up again

''Blu you're going to become... a father. Blu im pregnant''

Blu stood there in total chook, and looked at Jewel.

'' Im going to be a father''!. Blu Yelled at Jewel in happiness of course. ''I can't believe it's me Tyler "Blu Gunderson will be a father oh Jewel you making me the happiest bird on earth'' Blu said as he threw himself at jewel kissing her passionately for three minutes. Thay broke the kiss and looked in each other's eyes before Blu said

'' How many are you carrying'' Blu asked Jewel

'''Three eggs am i carrying, oh i can't believe it i'm going to be a mother, Jewel said as she started to tear up again

'' Jewel let's fly home now i'm going a bit tired'' Blu said and let gow of a huge yawn

Your right lets go home sweetie, Jewel said as she smiled back to Blu

Both the macaws left the aviary and headed home to their nest after ten minutes thay were back home in there nest and prepared for going to sleep even though it's still day time.

A/T** End of this chapter Hope you liked it, Jewel are now pregnant how exiting for our favorite macaws. stay tuned for next chapter, Three little miracles, It will be upshortly as soon as possible**


	4. three little miracles

**A/T this chapter take place wen the big moment for Blu & Jewel It's been awhile since she laid her eggs. hope you like it :**)

chapter 3

Sunrice have come to Rio. In the Jungle Blu and Jewel was in a peaceful sleep in there hollow. However They both woke up to the song every bird sang every morning. Blu woke up due to the song.

All the birds of a feather

Do what they love most of all

We are the best at rhythm and laughter

That's why we love Carnaval

Blu started to shake his tail feathers to the rythem. and moved to the entrence of the hollow ( the same way he did wen he was a chik at the begining of Rio)

All so clear we can sing to

Sun and beaches they call

Dance to the music, passion and love

Show us the best you can do

Jewel watched Blu dance and smiled and shook her head, She however was comforting the eggs.

Everyone here is on fire

Get up and join in the fun

Dance with a stranger, romance and danger

Magic could happen for real, in Rio

All by itself (itself)

Blu flew out of the hollow and landed on a branch ous side there hollow, he spined around and sang whit them.

You can't see it coming

You can't find it anywhere else (anywhere else)

It's real, in Rio

Know something else (something else)

You can't feel it happening

You can feel it all by yourself

After the song had ended Blu flew back to the hollow and saw Jewel lay on the eggs she greeted Blu with a smile before she told Blu

''Blu any day soon we are going to be parents'' Jewel said and let out a tear of joy she wiped the tear with her right wing and faced Blu who had a little nervous look on his beak

'' Blu is something wrong it's looks something is bothering you?'' Jewel said and put a wing on his shoulder.

'' No nothing's wrong i just thinking of...'' Blu said and couldn't continue Jewel watched Blu and said '' Blu something is bothering you i can tell by the look of you face.''

''I was just thinking, what is that they don't like me, or i am a bad father.'' Blu said and wiped a tear from his eye. Jewel was choked and told Blu

Blu how can you say that they will love you you will be a terrific father and you are the most important bird in their life's'' Jewel said and turned her angry look in to a happy one. Blu raise his head up and formed a smile at Jewel.

'' Thanks Jewel, i don't know why i said that i just am nervous cause it's time soon'' Blu said and kissed Jewel on her cheek. Jewel smiled at Blu and said '' I love you when you get all nevus and nerdy.'' She said and winked at him. Jewel heard rumbling noise from her stomach.

''Blu can you get breakfast please i'm hungry'' Jewel said. Blu nodded at Jewel and took off to a near by mango tree, Blu started to sing to himself and didn't know Nico and Pedro were follow him.

Every part in my heart I'm giving out

Every song on my lips I'm singing out

Any fear in my soul I'm letting go

And anyone who ask I'll let them know

She's the one, she's the one

I say it loud

She's the one, she's the one

I say it proud

Ring a bell, Ring a bell

For the whole crowd

Ring a bell, Ring a bell

Blu stopped singing when he arrived at the mango tree he studied the mangoes and took on the freshest mango he found in his left talon, Nico & Pedro who heard him sing clapped their wings

''Blu really you are one of the best singers i have heard'' Nico said and winked at him. Blu turned to face them and have a little shocked look on his beak.

''Oh you.. i didn't know you were her'' Blu said nervously. and looked slightly annoyed

'' Yeah for being a nerd bird you got some moves'' Pedro said and smiled at Blu

'' So bluebird getting breakfast for you hot wing. Pedro asked Blu. Blu half closed his eyes and looked at Pedro who didn't know what he just said. '' What''

'' If you if you'll excuse me no one except me calls Jewel that and second ho can't you se the mangos i have here''. Blu said and roce his talons to show the mangos he had. Blu took off from the branch he landed on

'' It was nice to see you guys but i have to return home,'' Jewel is expecting me to arrive soon'' Blu said and took og to his hollow. Nico and Pedro waved their wings to Blu how did the same thing.

back to the hollow Jewel was starting to get worried of Blu.

'' _Were are you Blew it has taken you longer than usual.''_ Jewel said to her self.

After Jewel spoke to her self Blu touched down at the hollow entrance. Blu smiled at jewel and gave her a mango from his left talon. Jewel accepted the mango and took a bite.

Blu touched down at the opposite direction of Jewel and took a bite of his mango.

'' Sorry for taking a little longer than usual i Bumped into Nico and Pedro at the mango tree.'' Blu said and took another bite from his mango. Jewel stared at Blue with a little annoyed look, and took another bite of her mango.

'' I was wonder why it did take longer, well as long as you're not gotten yourself hurt i don't mind too much that you spending time with your friends but now it's not a good time. Jewel said and finished her mango.

Before Blu could say something. that both heard a crack noise from beneath of Jewel

'' Wow Oh Blu it's time the eggs are hatching'' Jewel said and rose up and walked to the walked to left of Blu. She took his wing in hers and smiled. They both looked at the eggs.

The First egg has hatched and out came a little feather less chick. Blu and Jewel smiled and saw that this chick is a Girl

'' Oh It's a Girl isn't she beautiful'' Jewel said and took up the chick and swung the chick back and forwards. The second egg hatched and reviled another girl.

''Oh look it's another Girl. Blu said happily and i took the chick up in his wings and swung her back and forward like Jewel did.

the third egg was struggling to hatch and Jewel started to get worried, after a time the top of the egg broke and out came the last chik. Blu could tell that this chick is a boy.

''It's a boy.'' Blu said and picked him up as well in his wings and looked at him. Blu laid both of the chicks he picked up down in the nest as far in as possible. Jewel did the same thing.

After she laid down the chick from her wing she turned to Blu and started hugged him tight

'' Oh Blu they are beautiful, what should we name them.'' asked Jewel. Blu thought for a moment and and said '' How about Jacqueline for the first girl.'' Blu said. '' I love that name Blu''

They both brainstormed and Jewel came up with a name. ''Blu how about Yasmin for the other girl'' she said looked over at Blu.'' I like it Yasmin it is. Now then what shall we call you little fella. Blu said and done his head down to the Boy got scared and covered his eyes while shaking

'' Oh Blu you scared him nice going'' Jewel said and picked up the boy.'' Blu put his head in shame. '' Now there there he didn't mean to scare you. Jewel said and came up with a name. ''Blu how about we name the boy Tiago.'' '' Tiago I love it'' Blu said and looked down at the boy.

Jewel laid Tiago down with his sisters. '' Okay now this is done why don't we take a nap'' Jewel proposed. '' Sounds good to me Blu said. Then both touched down in the middle of the nest and put a wing around each other, the chickens come and nestled in their feathery stomach.

*** Three month later

The morning time has come to Rio the blue macaw family was still sleeping Blu and Jewel beside each other. Yasmin Jacqueline and Tiago as sleeping in the right corner of the nest.

The music started out side and the kids woke up of the rhythm. That went out and danced to the rhythm, unlike their father that could already fly. '' This is awesome Tiago said. '' Shouldn't we let mom and dad know were just left. Jacqueline replied. '' na they won't find out

Back at the nest Jewel woke up and let out a yawn, she looked to her left and saw Blu sleep, she smiled and turned her head and saw the kids gone. Jewel started to panic and immediately told Blu.

'' Wake up Blu the kids are gone'' Jewel said much worried. Blu immediately opens his eyes and looked to the left. '' O my god we're are the '' Blu said and started to cry.'

''KIDS WERE ARE YOU'' Jewel yield. Yasmin Jacqueline and Tiago heard their mothers call and immediately flew back to the nest.

Were her mom Bia said. Blu looked at them with much anger. '' Kids what have you mother and i told you to leave without your primitive. Blu said angrily. '' Do we have to explain to you the rules again, i can make much harder if you don't obey them'' Jewel said. Were sorry mom the three kids said. We're sorry Yasmin & Jacqueline and Tiago said together

''Well don't do it again or your grounded.'' siad Blu

Well come kids let's go to your uncle Rafael and aunt Eav.

**There the chapter is done hope you liked it I chose the name TIago because i couldn't think of a other name for him. stay tuned and the next chapter will be up shortly **


	5. A nother family member

**This story will continue as it is: My own thought happens After First Rio Movie Even If Rio 2 Is released: Gusto Review Will be ignored : Don't like It Dont read  
**

this chapter takes place three days after their visit to Rafael:

here's chapter 5

Blu has just woken up from a peaceful sleep. Blu looked to his left he found Jewel still in a deep sleep. He watched her stomach go up and down, he formed a smile while keeping an eye on her beauty.

'' Why do i deserve her'' Blu said to himself.'' Because you are the most incredible bird i have ever laid my eyes on.'' Jewel responded and let go of an yawn. '' Good morning my Angel''. Blu replied and gave her a kiss on her cheek. '' Are the kids still asleep?'' Jewel asked

Blu looked over to the right of the nest. He saw the three kids sleeping with in each others.

'' They will soon wake up, it's soon time for the song''. Blu replied and turns his head back to Jewel. Jewel smiled at Blu how did the same. However they heard small noises from outside confirming the time of the day has come.

Birds flew out from their nests and landed on a branch and started the song. The Bluekids woke up and Flew out of the hollow joined by their parents

**All the birds of a feather**

**Do what they love most of all**

**Moon and the stars, strumming guitars**

**That's why we love Carnaval**

Jewel were flying with a other birds and broke out of crowd

**Loving our life in the jungle**

**Everything's wild and free**

Blu flew to next of her and joined by Yasmin Jacqueline and Tiago

**Never alone, 'cause this is our home**

**Magic can happen for real, in Rio**

**All by itself (by itself)**

they flew off and landed on a branch that laid over a pond

**You can't see it coming**

**You can't find it anywhere else**

Pedro jumped up in front of them stealing the spotlight

**I'm a Capoeira king-a king-a king-a king-a king-a**

**Birds like me, 'cause I'm a hot wing-a (Pedro's hot wing-a)**

Nico landed on a branch next to Pedro and took his bottle cap and taped hi and moved his feet

**Here everybody loves samba (I like the Samba)**

Rafael were sitting in his hollow with eav beside him

**Rhythm you feel in your heart (I'm the Samba master)**

nico took off from the branch and flew over the pond

**Beauty and love, what more could you want**

**Everything can be for real, in Rio**

Blu and Jewel flew Beside each others and spined around each others and flew straightforward the city with thir thir chicks beside them

**Here's something else (something else)**

**You just feel it happening**

**You won't find it anywhere else**

After the song ended and the blue macaw family flew back to thir nest Jewel and the kids After the song ended and the blue macaw family flew back to their nest. The kids and Jewel landed inside. and Blu landed on a barch on the out side. '' So you're hungry?'' Blu asked. The kids nodded to their father. Jewel smiled and said. ''We sure are my Blueberry'' Jewel responded. Blu nodded and took of.'' I'll be back in just a moment'' Blu said and flew away

After a while of flying Blu arrived at a mango tree. He took a large leaf to place the fruit in. However after Blu had placed the mangoes in the leaf he heard someone calling for help.

'' Help someone i can't move'' someone said. Blu looked at the direction were the voice came from. Blu took off from the mango tree and closer to the voice he heard the voice once more. '' Hey you help please me i can't move! '' Blu turned around and saw a injured bird lying on the ground, '' Oh my god are you okay.'' Blu said and landed beside the bird. ''No im not'' The bird said and looked at Blu my ''name is Alves i just wanted to get breakfast and suddenly got attacked by really ugly cockatoo.'' Alves realized who Alves was talking about. But another thought hit Blu as he saw what ALves was for a spices.

'' Your a spix macaw, i was told i'm the last male.'' Blu said and helped Alves up on his talons. '' Ow my wing i think it's broken.'' Alves said and hold his left wing. '' Let me help you even if we just meet i cant leave you here.'' Blu said Alves looked at Blu and formed a smile. '' You dont have to do that, now you know my name what's yours?'' Alves asked. '' Oh where's my manners i'm Blu'' Blu replied and took his wing out as a handshake. ''Please let me help you i know someone who can''. Blu replied

Alves Smiled at Blu But got his eye wide as he dozed off in his thoughts. Blu was watching at Alves who just stood there clueless. Blu took his wing and waved it in front of Alves'' Hello your there.'' Blu said.

'' What, oh i just remembered that you looked familiar of someone i haven't meet in a long time.'' Blu eyes get wide opened as he couldn't believe what he just heard '' What you recognize me how we just met'' Blu replied. Alves took a deep breath and closed his eyes and let go of a tear. '' You remind me of my brother that disappeared fifteen years ago.'' Alves replied. Blu eyes wide open, Blu just stood in front of Calves and didn't say a word. '' Did you hear me'' Alves asked. Blu didn't replied he was lost in his thoughts

fifteen years a go two days before Blus disaperens.

_Come on bro wake up. Alves Replied. But Alves mom haven't taught us to fly yet. Blu replied. Oh brother you really are stupid we can have fun here, your it'' Alves said and runned away from Blu. _

Present

Blu dose of from his thoughts, '' I remember i had a brother how could i forget'' Blu said and sheard some tears. Alves looked at Blu with sadness in his eyes'' I can't believe it your alive, Mom and dad will be so thrilled when they see you.'' Alves said and put his wings out as he wanted a hug. Blu closed his brother and gave him a hug. '' i have a question?'' Blu asked. Alves let go of the hug due to his injured wing '' Ow my wing sorry but i cant hug propely,'properly,'' Alves asked and waited for Blu's question. Blu did't respond '' So what did you want to ask me'' Alves replied.'' Blu shook his head in a small manners. Oh sorry i'm just used to get permission.'' Blu said and turns his back to Alves. '' On that day when the humans took me away were were you all i was all alone'' Blu asked. and bursted out in tears. Alves was silence and hangs his head low.

''well all i know is mom took me for a bath due to me being all filthy and so, it's pretty much our dad fault for leaving you so you must ask him'' Alves replied. Blu turned around and nodded and wiped the tears with his wings. ''Now can you fix the help im feeling i'm going to pass out any second now.'' Alves said.

''Well it's like this the only one who can help you to heal you wing is a human'' Blu replied

Alves eyes get wide open and started to tell. WHAT NO WAY I LET A HUMAN TOUCH ME THAY ARE THE REASON FOR OUR MISERY!'' Alves yelled angrily. Blu got frightened and backed away a few steps. '' Im sorry but i don't know any other way'' Blu Replied. Alves calmed down and hangs his head down and replied. '' Sorry Blu i just am a little paranoid when it comes to humans'' Alves replied and fell down onto his belly. Blu ruched over. '' I'am sorry bro but i have to take you to him i can't live with myself if something happen to you if i just didn't do anything.'' Blu replied

Alves sighed as a he knew Blu was right. '' Fine But you have to help me i can't fly'' Blu nodded and flew on top of him and placed his talons around Alves bak. Come i fly you there'' Blu said. Blu took off with Alvis in his talons

meanwhile back in the nest Jewel was running out white pason. '' Where are you Blu Why haven't you return'' Jewel said and looked out of the hollow entrance. ''Mom i'm hungry were his dad?'' Jacqueline asked. Jewel turned to face her daughter. '' i don't know but when or if he returns he's in big trouble for leaving you hungry'' Jewel said angrily'' But now we have to wait'' Jewel said

Back whit Blu

Thay have just arrived Blu flew thru a opened window and landed on a desk inside. '' Now we're hear wait here i try find him don't move'' Blu said sarcastic.'' Alves half closed his eyes and rolled his license. '' Like i have a choice Blu'' Alves replied.

Blu took off to find Tulio, Blu Flew through some opens doors but without result he flew back out from the rooms. Blue Is flying back and forward in the hall way, he was about to return back but stopped half way back for he heard two voices coming from the room furthest into the hallway Blu flew strait for the room and flew inside and found Tulio talking to Linda. Blu squeaked letting Tulio and Linda know he was their.

'' Oh hi There Blu what brings you hear. Tulio said. Without thought Blu began to speak But Tulio and Linda couldn't understand a was looking at each others.''Blu we can'to can't understand you what's wrong'' Linda said

Blu Stopped and putted his wing on his forehead and closed his eyes'' Oh why must they make me do this its so annoying.'' Blu said to himself Blu pointed at a pencil and a piece of paper. '' Okay here you go Blu.'' Tulio said. Blu took the pencil with a small force. accidently claiming Tulio and hit his talons. '' Ow ! Blue thats hurt'' Tulio said and hold his and as it started to bleed. '' Tyler Blu Gunderson! what's wrong with you you apologize to Tulio right now''Linda said with her arms crossed.

Blu ignored her as he wrote on the paper Tulio gave him. _Please come with me i found a Spix's macaw his badly injured :(. Blu writed._ Linda took the paper and read it and got her eyes wide open. ''Tulio read this you won't believe it'' Tulio took the paper from Linda and read it. Tulio was shocked as he read what Blu just wrote down.

'' Wha... what this can't be how is it possible.'' Tulio said and put the paper on the desk beside him. ''Now Blu were is he can you take us to him?'' Tulio asked. Blu nodded and took off from the desk he was on, and followed by Linda and Tulio. Blu Flew to the room he entered and landed next to Slaves who had fallen asleep. Tulio couldn't believe what he just say when he entered the room. ''What it is true'' Tulio said and placed himself down at the desk. '' Wow there is another'' Linda said and smiled at Blu.

After a short Blu's eyes wide open as he now remember that he forgot to tell Jewel and the kids that he wen to the avery. Blu gulped and showed fear in his eyes. '' Oh how can i forget Jewel will have my throat.'' Blu said to was watching Alves and couldn't believe that there were another blue macaw. She realized something both Blu and Tulio haven't ''Tulio doesn't he look alot like Blu.'' Linda said and put her hands to her turned to Linda after searching Alves Injury. he turned back and saw that Linda was right,he turns back to her and took his glasses off and hold them in his right hand

'' You know he really does you think hes a family member of Blu.'' Tulio said and studied Alves body'' There is only one way to get the answer Linda'' Tulio said. '' what do you mean?'' Linda asked. Tulio took a loose feather from Alves and showed it in front of Linda.''We do a DNA search on them.

after a short time Blu Squeaked and took off showing he had to go back urgently. '' Oh you leavin now'' Linda asked. Blu didn't respond he took of from the desk Alves was lying on and flew out from the window they entered.

'' What have goten in to him he haven't acted like this before.'' Linda said. Tulio got closer to her and smiled. '' You know he have a family now to take cear of Linda.'' Tulio said

Lind sighed. '' Your right i'm just a little down cause of the time we had'' Linda replied.

Blu Flew back to the mango tree and found the leaf he placed the mangoes in earlier. He took the leaf in his talons and took off with it back to his nest.

Back in the hollow. Jewel was no in no mood Both Pedro and Nico has come for a visit

'' No thats it i will rip his guts out and strangled him with his own intestines.'' ewell said and Punched the wall inside the hollow

'' Hey calm down Beauty he will be back'' Nico said. Jewel turned around to face Nico and walked up to next of him and bowed down. Calm down he's been gone for more than two hours. '' come on hot wing don't be mad it's not you'' Pedro said. They heard a not so pleased voice coming from the hollow entrance ''Hey i thought i told you i'm the only one who can say that '' Blu said and touched down in the nest and laid down the leaf.

Jewel turned her back to Blu and crossed her wings '' You have some explaining to do Blu'' Jewel said angrily. Blu hangs his head down. he turns around to Pedro and Nico.

''Guys can you take the kids away for awhile and take a mango with you as well i have to tell Jewel why i was gone this long'' Blu Said. Pedro and Nico nodded to Blu and smiled

''Sure Blu everything for our favorite macaw.'' Nico replied. Nico turnd to thire nephew and niece. '' Lets go and play tag kids'' Nico said. The kids smiled and nodded at their uncles

The two samba birds took off with the kids. Blu watched them fly away and turns back to Jewel when they were out of sight

''Jewel Please listen to me'' Blu said and was interrupted by Jewel

'' Your were gone for two hours the kids had to eat leftovers how do you think i can trust you from now on.'' Jewel said angrily and turnd to Blu. ''Now let's se how you can redeem yourself and win back my trust'' Jewel said.

Blu took a deep breath. '' well i found.. my brotheri think he said that. but if he isen't i couldn't leave him there he was injured. Blu said. Jewel was shocked of what Blu said and went to him and hugged Blu tight.

'' Oh Blu you found your brother'' Jewel said and started to tear up.'' I'm so happy for you i'm so sorry for yelling at you i didn't know.'' Jewel said.

Blu accepted the hug and kissed her on the cheek.'' Don't be you have all the rights to be mad'' Blu replied Jewel broke the hug and gave Blu a passionate kiss that lasted for three minutes. Thay broke the kiss and they smiled at each others

'' Blu are you going to introduce us to your Brother or friend'' Jewel asked Blu

''Yes i was thinking tomorrow'' Blu Replied Jewel nodded as an agreement. Let's eat our mangos Blu im a quite hungry. Jewel said and took a mango in her left talons and paced herself down beside Blu. Blu took the last mango left from the leaf.

After eaten their mangoes Blu and Jewel sat down on a branch outside their hollow holding each others wings and close their eyes as they enjoyed the sun's heat

'' Oh Blu this is the life isn't'' Jewel said '' mmm it sure is i can't imagine a life with out you or the kids my angel'' Blu replied. Jewel smiled and gave Bf a kiss on his cheek. Oh Blu what will i do without you, i love you so much and i can't either think of a life without you''Jewel said. Blu riced up on to his talons and stared to sin a song to Jewel

**Threats of the war are**

**Knocking at our door**

**It's the coming horror picture**

**of heroes on the floor**

**The taller monster of hate**

**To smother our hope or love here**

**But I have faith because**

**I know that you believe**

Blu took jewel for a spin and smiled.

**You believe that in this world**

**There is always a place for you **

**You believe there'll be a tomorrow**

**And feel that this is true**

Blu placed Jewel down on to the barnch, she smiled at him engoying his voice

**You cry when you are happy**

**And smile when you are blue**

**And you never**

**Let your own faith**

**Take control of you**

**You believe that all the rules**

**Are the rules you write**

**The road to find the numbers of life**

**Means to gamble wrong and right**

**I feel that in my world**

**Far beyond what I can see**

**There's a melody around me**

**Because you**

**Believe in me**

Blu took Jewel in his wings and kissed her pasonate. ''i love you'' Blu said and continjued the rythem

**You believe that in this world**

**There is always a place for you**

**You believe there'll be a tomorrow**

**And feel that this is true**

**You cry when you are happy**

**And smile when you are blue**

**And you never**

**Let your own faith**

**Take control of you**

**You believe that all the rules**

**Are the rules you write**

**The road to find the numbers of life**

**Means to gamble wrong and right**

**I feel that in my world**

**Far beyond what I can see**

**There's a melody around me**

**Because you**

**Believe in me**

**I feel that in my world**

**Far beyond what I can see**

**There's a melody around me**

**Because you**

**Believe in me **

After Blu was done he landed in front of her. ''i know that you believe'' Jewel was crying her eyes out'' oh Blu that was beautiful'' Jewel said and hugged him tight. After a while that broke the hug as they hear familiar voices.

'' Hey here back'' Pedro said. The kids flew straightforward their father knocking him to the you too'' Blu said and hugged the kids. Jewel smiled at them and turn'd to Nico and pedro. grond. '' oww kids be careful you almost knocked me over the edge'' Blu said and laughed while the kids were all over him.

''Sorry dad we just missed you'' Yasmin said. Blu smiled and shared a tear. Aww i missed you too'' Blu said and hugged the kids. Jewel smiled at them and turn'd to Nico and pedro.

'' Can you believe how lucky i am to have him'' Jewel said and pointed at them with a smile on her beak. Nico nodded and smiled.

''For a bird from minnesota he really knows how to make a girl happy'' Pedro said. Nico turned to Pedro with a confused look. ''And this surprise you how?'' Nico woundred

Pedro shocked his shoulders '' I don't know?'' Pedro said. Both Jewel and nico looked at Pedro with annoyed look. Pedro just looked at them confused. '' i mean wen we first meet him he was all awkward nervous. '' Pedro said. Nico crossed his tiny wings across his chest.

'' Pedro don't be like that all birds have a chance don't you think?'' Nico said. Pedro was silence, he was about to say something but Blu interrupted. '' Thanks guys for taking care of them i really appreciate you doing so'' Blu said and smiled at the kids who were now playing tag out side.

'' We are happy to help, thats what friends are for'' Nico said. Blu smiled and gave Jewel a kiss on her cheek. '' Well thanks guys its getting quit late. Jewel said and pointed at the sun who was now slowly going down. Nico and pedro smiled and nodded

'' were understand were are not going to bother you anymore today'' Nico said and took of whit pedro following him. Jewel watched them flying at their clubs direction after she couldn't see then she turned to Blue and winked at him and sat down on the branch.

''Okay Blu just a little more time that can be up'' Jewel said and made signs that he would sit next to her. Blu nodded and placed him self to the next of her. Blu looked at his offsprings with a smile'' They are beautiful Jewel'' Blu said and took her wing in his. '' They sure are. '' Jewel agreed.

The kids were flying chased each others. ''Your it.'' Tiago said. However jacqueline showed a frustrated look. '' Not fear you can't take me after i took you that's the rules'' jacqueline said and crossed her arms and turns. '' Stop being a crybaby, some rules are made to be broken.'' Tiago said. jacqueline turns and chased Tiago. Your going to down '' jacqueline said. However jacqueline was about to take Tiago when they hear Their parents call for them.

''Yasmin jacqueline Tiago it's time for bed'' Jewel said. The kids sighed and showed sad looks. aww mom do we have to'' Yasmin replied. '' Kids don't ever question your mother'' Blu said. '' But dad'' Tiago said and was interupted before he could finnish his sense

'' No buts you can stay up longer'' Jewel said The kids got thrilled but was immediately sad again. '' But than were not going to the beach tomorrow'' Blu said and crossed his arms.

The kids sighed in defeat and went inside the hollow. Blu smile sarcastically when they went inside and turn'd to Jewel. '' Now there we go'' Blu said and took Jeweös wing and led her inside the hollow.

''Mom can you sing to us'' jacqueline requested. Jewel smiled and walked to where the kids went to sleep. '' sure i can only if your promise to sleep when i'm done.'' Jewel said what a soft voice. (the song Jewel sings is the same in Rio 2, i dont know its name so)

After Jewel was done singing she went to Blu who have placed himself in the middle of the nest. Blu have already fallen asleep due to him being too tired to wait.

Jewel smiled at Blu and said''Oh Blu you couldn't wait'' Jewel placed herself to the left of blu and took his wing over her as she did the same to him.

Jewel gave Blu a small kiss on his sheak and smiled. '' Goodnight Blu.'' Jewel said and closed her eyes and placed her head on blouse neck.

A/T there we go chapter 5 is done hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for next chapter that will reveal if Alves is Blu's brother or just another Blue macaw


End file.
